


One More Night

by bexacaust



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Rough Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 07:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6974383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bexacaust/pseuds/bexacaust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and I go hard<br/>At each other<br/>Like we’re goin’ to war</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More Night

The door almost broke.

AGAIN.

Prowl moaned into the furious kiss he had been met with when Jazz snuck behind him and revved his engine, hard. Prowl melted into the contact, servos scrabbling to pound in the entry code so they could stumble through; already half tangled together like tantric knotwork.

“Berth.”, snarled Jazz, shattering the silence of the kiss like a mallet through bulletproof glass and half dazed, Prowl nodded. He was shepherded backwards, neckcables bitten and sucked hard to make him moan open mouthed into the main room.

He thudded against the hall wall between the washrack door and the berthroom; feeling war-worn servos stroke over his panel before a hand cupped it. Jazz grinned like the Devil, grinding the heel of his palm against the metal to make Prowl shudder and buck his hips with a thick gasp before he kissed the TacHead senseless again.

Prowl clung to him, servos scraping over armor and digging hard into transformation seams as he breathily begged, “M-ore.”

“Berth.”

“Mmngh.”

Prowl pushed off the wall after freeing a hand, managing to do nothing more than change who was against the unyielding wall’s surface. His hands cradled Jazz’s helm as he swallowed the agent’s growl in a kiss; he felt hands squeeze his waist, move to his hips and pull their panels closer. The heat made Prowl shiver and groan against Jazz’s lipplates.

“Don’t know- can’t make it.”

“Do it anyway.”

Prowl whined, breaking the kiss and panting as Jazz rolled his hips and knocked their overheated bodies together again.

“Jazz PLEASE-”

Another rumble of an engine, and Prowl was shoved carefully only to be caught again and all-but dragged to the berth. His servos scrabbled for a hold on his lover but then he was falling back, falling in love or lust or who knew what and then a glossa traced the seams over his abdomen and his back arched.

His panel clicked open without a command and he spread his legs; servos scratching over the berth he sprawled upon like a desperate concubine as Jazz’s glossa and kisses moved lower and lower before dragging a flat stroke over a slick valve.

Prowl gasped, lifting his hips in a silent plea and Jazz pressed him back to the berth before settling on his knees. The visor cast aside as Jazz buried his face between Prowl’s thighs, glossa pressing into Prowl’s valve and curling before lapping at the trickling fluids.

Prowl’s optics flashed white and he rolled his hips from the starbursts of sensation setting his sensornet on fire. His shaking hands went to Jazz’s helm as he almost wailed the Agent’s designation aloud before he felt the press of servos against and into him. 

He whimpered, his voice shaking through the sound before he gasped as a second joined the first, a third, and they curled as Jazz pumped them in and out of the writhing officer.

Prowl almost screamed when those digits pushed in to the final knuckle, legs spreading wide enough to make his hips creak. His hands left Jazz’s helm to grip once more at the berth, jaw hanging slack as he made those helpless and hungry sounds and rode Jazz’s servos like it was his dayjob-

And then, his abdomen was pressed to the berth, held there immobile and Jazz suckled at a flickering anterior node. Those servos pushed deep, curling on every receding motion and the gentle pressure on Prowl’s midsection increased the sensations.

Prowl screeched Jazz’s name in a cracked-crystal crescendo, legs shaking as the edge of overload barrelled closer and closer in leaps and bounds and shudders and shakes until Jazz’s hands suddenly left him.

He looked down his damp frame to see Jazz lick his lips in a way that was most definitely predatory; and see the Agent’s panels click away.

Prowl’s plating rattled when he felt the head of Jazz’s spike slide between his soaked valve lips, he curled his legs up as pleasure danced over his sensors and he griped at the berth futilely.

“JazzpleasenownownownOWNOW NOW OR BE DAMNED!”

Prowl’s vocalizer spat static when Jazz slammed into him without mercy, lifting the TacHead’s hips an inch to reach as deep as he could. 

Prowl screeched again as Jazz ground their hips together, lighting up every sensor before drawing back and surging forward in a punishing pace. Prowl’s frame jerked and jumped with every thrust, a drop of oral lubricant escaped the corner of a wide open mouth as his back arched hard.

He wailed Jazz’s name like a prayer when overload hit him with the force of a napalm blast; another already rising behind it. He gasped, hiccuping and choking on his own invents as that wave crested and he swore he felt sensors burn out from the merciless waves of pleasure.

He shook, closing his mouth and gritting out the word “HARDER.” through clenched dentae. Armor clashed against armor as Prowl writhed like a live wire and Jazz put a hand against Prowl’s heavy chest and held him down.

Howling with every pulse of pleasure that rocketed through him, Prowl gripped Jazz’s wrist like a lifeline as his optics flared white as a third overload hit him. Jazz grinned down at the wrecked Praxian, grinding their hips together again just to hear Prowl’s voice hit a higher pitch.

“One more, Prowler, one more make it good for me baby, make ‘em remember my damn name.”, he hissed, their hips meeting hard enough to transfer paint.

Prowl’s optics rolled back, offlining and shuttering closed as he released Jazz’s wrist with one hand to frantically seek purchase on the berth. His HUD was pinging with temperature warnings and overclock alarms but he didn’t care, he couldn’t care; not like this.

“Ja-ah-aha-Ja-aAZZ!”

And Prowl screamed, loud and long and woven around Jazz’s designation as a final overload hit him like Ragnarok. His valve cycled down, calipers like a vise and Jazz’s vocalizer cut out completely with only reset-clicks sounding as he followed Prowl over that tantalizing edge. Electricity arced off of Prowl’s flared armor and exposed protoform to ground onto Jazz’s as the Agent curled over his debauched lover.

They kissed frantically, rocking together with the force of their climax before Prowl gave a final shudder and went limp beneath his lover; leaking steam and soft sounds of satiation.

Jazz panted, grinning before he nuzzled his wincing and moaning partner.

“Just wait til round two, sweetspark,”


End file.
